


Strangers At The Rink

by Gaynin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Yuuri thinks Victor could seduce him even if they didn't know each other.





	Strangers At The Rink

Yuuri heard the blades of Victor’s skates on the ice before he ever saw him. As he entered the Ice Castle all he had to do was listen and know he was there. Victor had a unique sound quality to his skating, a light airy tone that barely got rough even when coming to a halt. As if Victor merely caressed the ice instead of cut against it’s surface.

Yuuri could wax poetic for hours about all the ways Victor was born to be on the ice, was ice incarnate. From his frosty hair to his glistening gaze. The way his fingers gave Yuuri goosebumps not unlike the adrenaline of the cold could. 

He watched in silent adoration for a moment and when Victor eventually spotted him he was blessed with a charming smile that didn't miss a beat. 

Yuuri laughed to himself thinking that even if he didn't know Victor, or anything about his talented fingers, that this handsome man in the ice rink would definitely be able to get Yuuri home with only the simplest of lines and that gorgeous smile. 

Then Yuuri thought of something. 

He chose his words carefully as Victor began to approach him. 

“Excuse me Sir but the rink is closing up for the night.” Yuuri tried to wear a neutral expression. 

Victor’s head cocked to the side a little and his eyes flickered in confusion for only a moment before he ventured “Oh?”

“Mm” Yuuri nodded in confirmation “but uh… maybe I can convince the owner to keep it open… if you’d have dinner with me.”

Victor’s eyebrows cocked in amusement and the fond smile he gave Yuuri didn't quite fit the role of strangers. Yuuri narrowed his eyes just barely, playfully scolding him. 

Victor’s posture changed with a flourish, his shoulders squaring a little higher, his head lifting, and his hand coming up to his chin. “My my,” Victor said “you're quite forward. What's your name?”

“Yuuri” Yuuri stuck his hand out, smooth and confident, Victor grabbed it to shake “Katsuki Yuuri.”

“And how old are you Katsuki Yuuri?”

“26.” Yuuri smirked. 

Victor’s face turned teasing, eyes glinting “Hmmm that's a little young for me I think.”

Yuuri’s smile broadened and he ducked his head to hide a light blush, hand still holding Victor’s in their forgotten shake “Well I've always liked older men…” and quickly he pulled the man on skates toward him, catching him with a hand around his waist. Yuuri leaned up to speak warm and close against the side of Victor’s face “they make better lovers.”

Victor inhaled sharp and small. Yuuri took a step back to look at him head on, casual smile in place. His hand slid down Victor’s side over his thermal to fall back on the edge of the rink. Victor was pink.

Victor’s voice was more exhale than tone when he said “Dinner sounds great.”

Yuuri’s stomach was all a flutter as he watched Victor promptly sit and remove his skates. He was more than a little satisfied at being able to get The Victor Nikiforov as nervous as teenage boy with just his flirting.

Yuuri’s laugh startled Victor out of his double timed skate removal. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri giggled out character “I just didn’t think you would react like this.”

Victor’s expression of bafflement melted back into a more familiar smile of affection and he reached out to Yuuri with one hand. Yuuri stepped closer and took it, as he had countless times before. 

Victor looked up at him but then let out a laugh himself before he could say “For a moment I forgot I was allowed to kiss you.”

Yuuri’s heart melted that much more for his Prince of the Ice and he leaned down to kiss Victor soundly. 

“Did I seduce you?” Yuuri teased. 

“Mm da” Victor said reaching up to kiss again then mumbling “let’s go home.”

“We should pick up dinner first.”

“I’d rather have my katsudon for dinner.” Victor slipped another kiss in before Yuuri could swat at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
